The Heroics Society
History Creation The Heroics Society was established on June 17th, 1951, by The Centurion and his partner, American Girl. With more villains slowly appearing, and at a higher caliber every time, the newlyweds of Mary and John Frosten (Known publicly as The Centurion and American Girl) created the 'The Heroics Society'. A group of eight persons, some of the best of their time with different skills. Original Founders American Girl and The Centurion were joined by Timepiece, a hero who could see outcomes of certain action, and a genius in many areas. He wore the next fashion trend along, typically, getting ahead of the curve. Mercurio the Grand was the next in line, a genius in the other areas. He was a Sorcerer of immense power, unrivalled by many. He wore a green tunic with purple cloth, and wore many different bracelets of power along his arms. Magic stemmed through him, raw and untamed. The third choice was Piskie, an English born hero who with a pair of vibrant butterfly wings and electrical powers. Her brown hair always hung in curls, and she wore a short red skirt quite often. The three of them were personal friends of The Centurion and American Girl. The remaining three were new additions to the superhero community, heralding the next generation of powers. They Included Starman, a being from beyond the boundaries of Earth, a living map of the stars above. Beside him came Falcon, the millionaire heiress of Grover Industries. She wore a large winged suit, and performed feats many thought impossible. Finally there was Saphira, blessed with the powers of the goddess Kali. Truly she was seen as one of the most beautiful of the Heroics Society. Departure After becoming pregnant within twins during the sixties, Falcon would retire to raise her family and run her company. Starman would also leave to go beyond Earth and back into the stars above, desiring to see more of the universe. The Death of American Girl With Starman departing for the cosmos, several alien races turned towards to Earth as a possible area of conquest. One of these races was a vengeful Aman Empire, defeated several years earlier. American Girl would sacrifice herself to protect the planet from a superweapon, driving into the heart of the Aman Empires mothership. Her death shook the community and The Centurion retreated for several days, before returning with a new suit, mixing elements of his own costume and her own. He would move on the survivors of the Aman Empire forces, clearing them up and taking them back to Ama. Timepiece soon retired, and the paths were paved for new additions. A New Team The Mystery, after solving John F. Kennedy's death and preventing a magnetokinetic serial killer, was pulled into the ranks of The Heroic Society. Joining him was Maxis Mavel, Combustive, Ashfall and Nitesh, nephew of Saphira. Hearing that Starman was in a difficult situation, The Centurion, Mercurio and Saphira departed the planet. Mercurio would later be slain in the vastness of space by Starman. Hostage Situation Held hostage by The Islander, California calls to the Heroics Society for aid. Through a massive group effort the evil terrakinetic is taken out of action and placed under arrest. The ongoing drama attracts the attention of other existing superheroes from around the world who offer help, and the Heroics Society opens its doors wider. Whizzbang- Father of the Overboss Accelerate and Jukebox- the mother of the Overboss Cecilia- join into its ranks. The Great Ones The Great Ones first appear after taking down the Khmer rogues with ruthless fervor, and are soon dragged into a conflict with the Heroics Society, one that causes more damage than desired, and only ends with Combustive drowning under a raised sea level brought on by Tidal. In anger, The Mystery places a bullet between her eyes after her arrest. He's soon booted from the group. The Berlin Event The Berlin wall falls in the late eighties, and riots occur, the sentiments from the prior war are incredibly negative.Maxis Mavel is scarred when he tries to intervene, The Heroics Society arrives to provide aid and evacuation as the fighting increased rapidly. Berlin is eventually wiped out by a summoned demonic entity. The land remains barely usable to this day. Peace on Earth As the USSR collapses, The Centurion returns with Saphira, and two children. They settle down in Rural India, out fo the way of the worlds watchful eyes. With new Heroes and Villains emboldened, The Centurion faces new threats within his time. Villains are forced onto the back foot and pushed into disarray. The Centurion is the strongest of them all. The Uprising The first to collapse was in fact the Heroics Society, strained and buckled against the sudden surge in evildoers. It soon opened its doors once more, and the villains inflitrated the ranks. When The Centurion left for India, a successful raid was launched from inside, and many heroes and villains fell. Included among the dead were Ashfall, Jukebox and Mechatron. And then the rogue Starman returned, only taken out by a materially unstable Whizzbang, who sacrificed himself to kill the attacker. Saphira and Nitesh would later go missing and die, respectively, in India after a large swathe of the populace recieved powers. And then Russia became the final showdown. There were no Heroes left standing by the end of that battle, and only a wasteland.